


【洋岳】做饭（H）

by pick_r



Category: oner 洋岳
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	【洋岳】做饭（H）

围裙play  
坐车速打，食粮向，短小

 

岳明辉不会做饭，切菜连刀都拿不稳，甚至还需要李振洋从后面抱住他！但李振洋就是喜欢他做饭的样子。

只是今天岳明辉穿得有点奇怪，米色的麻料围裙里面空荡荡的，露出了弹软的胸肌和手臂上青色的纹身。刚洗过菜的双手沾满了水渍，一直流到手肘，甚至米色的围裙下身也湿了一块。他一手把着胡萝卜按在菜板上，握着刀的手颤抖得抬不起来。他分开的双腿抖得更是厉害，膝盖一抖一抖的撞在前面调理台的橱柜上。最难办的是，后穴里含着的小洋正横冲直撞得不肯放过他。

 

李振洋双手扣住他的腰，将下身缓慢的抽出来，再狠狠的插进去。面前的是岳明辉光裸的背部，一条细细的麻绳系在他坚实的腰上，好像穿了丁字裤。他内心一动，一掌拍上眼前的白花花的肉臀，。

“呜～”

岳明辉身子一抖，手里的刀是再也握不住了，上半身伏在菜板上。分身渗出的前液又把围裙湿了一块。

“老岳，屁股抬高，姿势都不对，怎么能做好饭！”

 

闻言岳明辉嘤咛一声，手肘撑在菜板上，高高的翘起臀部，刚刚切好的胡萝卜丁滴滴答答的撒了一地。李振洋贴上了他光滑的背，伸手捏住了岳明辉的胸口，大力的揉捏起来。距离拉近，下体进入到了甬道更深处，李振洋卖力的挺动起来，连接处带出了咕叽咕叽的水声。

“呜呜～慢点，洋…呜。”

疯狂的律动像是要顶穿那人，岳明辉的腿上酸麻再也支撑不住，两条腿儿打着抖，怎么用力都站不直，膝盖只能一下下的撞在橱柜上。李振洋压着他，他的手肘支撑不了两个人的重量，只能绷紧背部的肌肉，试图缓解上身撞击的力道。他的脑子被欲望占领，眼前一阵阵发白，这让的体位让他浑身都酸麻得要命，脑子里却浮现出了李振洋说过的话——做饭就是很劳累的呀，老岳你要坚持每天做，早饭晚饭都要做～

李振洋很喜欢这样的岳明辉，不论平时多炸，此刻都能老老实实伏在自己身下。猫科动物故有的习性让他对后颈一直颇有兴趣，现在岳明辉纤细的脖颈就暴露在自己眼前，他不由得张开嘴，一口咬了上去。

“唔！疼～”

 

现在连脖子都被制住，岳明辉连转头都做不到。他眯着眼睛喘息着，任着温热的大手又探进围裙里玩弄，就是坏心的不碰自己挺翘的分身。发红的眼角蓄满了生理性的泪水，流泻出的轻细的呻吟和他的身子一样软。

李振洋终于想起那软嫩的唇，抽出分身，把人翻了个面再次插了进去。眼前是那张熟悉隐忍的脸，双颊染上了些嫣红，汗湿的刘海儿垂在额前，泛着水光的眼睛迷离得看向他。李振洋一言不发便咬上了柔软的嘴唇，大口吮吸着口里甜蜜的汁液，直到岳明辉的手开始挣扎着推拒着他的胸口，李振洋才抬手按上了他的脖子加深了这个吻。

晚饭自然又是外卖，在饭桌上，李振洋笑意漫过嘴角，又抱过刚洗完澡的岳明辉，让他坐在自己身上，就着还不能完全闭合的穴口，再次把分身送了进去。

“唔……洋洋，别。”

“老岳，别乱动，乖乖吃饭～”


End file.
